


It's You

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: This Valentine's day, things change.





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to hold off on this fic but here we are!

Charlie leaned against her locker as she watched her classmates. Tomorrow was Valentine's day and it definitely showed. With there being no school the next day, everyone was giving their gifts or cards now. Charlie had been showing her disgust for the holiday since the first day of February, but she actually loved the holiday.

Her mind went to her parents who seemed more lovey dovey that morning. Charlie had pretended to gag every time they kissed (which was way too much, gross) trying to shove down the slight sadness she felt.

Charlie glanced down the hall hearing a familiar voice. Her ex boyfriend Luis was handing some girl a giant bear, she squealed and gave him a _very_ enthusiastic kiss. Charlie looked away.

She sighed and opened her locker, just as a bubbly blonde named Fiona skipped up to her. Charlie inwardly groaned, they were on the cheerleading team together and while Charlie didn't hate her like most of the girls, she still couldn't deal with her peppiness.

“Hi Charlie!” Fiona beamed, holding out a small bear she took out of her bag. “Every girl on the team gets one!”

Charlie raised an eyebrow as she took it. “Uh thanks.”

“You're welcome! So any plans this weekend?!”

“Nope. How about you?” She asked, trying to be friendly.

Fiona smiled widely. “Oh! I have a date with Mor-” Fiona cut herself off, as if realizing something, a look of panic crossed her face before it disappeared. “Morise!”

Charlie narrowed her eyes. “Morise?”

Fiona fidgeted. “Y-Yes! I-I gotta go, have a good weekend Charlie!”

She watched the blonde dart back down the hallway making Charlie's suspicion grow. God she hoped she was wrong in what she was thinking.

* * *

Charlie wasted no time in going to Morgan's after school.

“Hey Morgan!” She called as she used her key to enter her best friends apartment.

Morgan popped her head out from her bedroom doorway. “Hey babe, didn't you just get out? Now I _know_ you couldn't have missed me that much.”

“Just wanted to stop by and see about your plans this weekend, I realized you never told me if you had dates lined up.” Charlie said, stopping by the fridge to grab a can of Pepsi.

Charlie went into her room, stopping for a second when she saw Johnny sitting stretched out on the beanbag chair by the window, the light hitting him in a way that had her almost choking on the soda in her mouth.

“Should I leave?” Johnny asked, making a face. “I don't really wanna listen to all the dates Morgan will be going on. I mean seriously who needs like four dates for Valentine's day weekend?!”

Morgan tossed a pillow at him hard, Charlie dropped down next to Morgan on the bed kicking off her boots to curl her legs under her. Johnny caught it right before it hit his face.

“Hey!”

“Oh sorry.” Morgan said sarcastically rolling her eyes. “Don't want to mess up your face for tomorrow.”

Charlie spun her head around to stare at Morgan and completely missed the wide eyed ‘seriously?’ look Johnny gave her. She looked at him right after. “Have a date tomorrow Johnny?”

“Possibly.” He said, clearing his throat as he looked down at his laptop resting on his legs.

Charlie felt a twisting in her stomach. Great. The one guy she'd actually want to spend this damn holiday with and he was spending it with someone else. But of course he was, they were only friends and he was surrounded by college girls, one's with experience and bigger boobs. Charlie grumbled under her breath. Morgan gave her hand a pat.

“Well um anyway.” Charlie quickly said trying to get rid of the slight awkward air. “Who are you going out with Morgan?”

Morgan got up and busied herself with the papers on her desk. “No one important.”

Charlie made a ‘hmm’ noise. “Really? Because usually you're bragging about the hot guys.”

Johnny scoffed. “Yeah, I'd get stuck listening to it. So what gives Morgan?”

Morgan stopped, slowly turning around. “It's- I only have one date this weekend.”

Charlie and Johnny both raised an eyebrow.

“One?” Charlie said with shock clear in her voice. “Well they must be something then.”

Morgan narrowed her eyes, right away catching on to her use of ‘them’ and not ‘he’. “You came here to interrogate me!”

“Wait wait!” Johnny looked between the two. “What's going on?”

“Fiona Stanley told me she had a date for Valentine's day and said ‘Mor’ before cutting off with a look of panic and gave me some bullshit name.” Charlie told him.

Johnny looked to Morgan who was looking at the ceiling. “Morgan?”

“Okay yes!” She threw her hands up. “I'm going on a date with Fiona!”

Johnny set aside his laptop, leaning forward. “Hey, you know we weren't going to judge or anything for you going on a date with a girl right?

Charlie nodded. “Yeah, I mean you've always been a bit guy crazy but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you looking at girls too. How'd going on a date with Fiona happen though? I mean it's not like you guys talked in school.”

Morgan sunk back down onto the bed, looking more relaxed then she had. “I have some classes with her cousin, who had a party the other week which she invited Fiona to. We got to talking and once you get past the perky peppy personality, she's actually pretty cool. We just- we're both just..testing the waters I guess.”

Charlie thought for a moment. She had been hoping Morgan wasn't going out with Fiona..but if the cheerful blonde was helping Morgan come to terms with her sexuality and find who she really was, then who was she to try and stop it. She could give the girl a chance.

“So..does Fiona mean something to you or-” Johnny asked slowly.

Morgan shrugged. “No? I mean I'm not going to suddenly be a one person girl if that's what you mean.” Morgan smirked. “How can I deprive them of _this_?” She gestured towards her body.

Johnny gagged wrinkling his nose moving back down into the beanbag chair.

Charlie laughed, throwing her arm around Morgan. “That's our girl!”

Morgan grinned. Charlie didn't miss the weight that seemed to be lifted off her shoulders, her smile more genuine then Charlie had seen in a while.

* * *

It was Valentine's night and Charlie was _bored_.

She could hear her parents moving around as they got ready to go out for the night, they were driving a bit out to a favorite place of her moms, and then staying at some hotel (which she tried not to think about). They hadn't been sure about it at first as it meant she was here alone but it wasn't as if she was doing anything anyway.

“You sure you're fine with us going sweets?” Ellie asked as she stood in the doorway, Nick coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Yes, I promise I won't burn the house down.”

Nick narrowed his eyes. “That's not funny.”

Charlie huffed. “Come on Dad, it's not like I _meant_ to catch the pan on fire!”

“I liked that pan.”

“That's cause your a dork Dad.”

Ellie snickered at Nick's insulted noise.

“Rude. Your Mom is the dork.”

He grunted as Ellie hit him in the stomach with her elbow.

“Really? ‘Cause I clearly remember _a lot_ of dorky moments-” Ellie giggled as Nick covered her mouth.

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Okay if you two are gonna start your weird foreplay, you can go now.”

“Charlie!” They both shouted, Nick removing his hand seconds before.

“Fine, we'll call you when we're on our way back.” Ellie said.

Charlie nodded. “Love you guys.”

Her parents smiled the happy smile they always got when she said the words which weren't often.

“Love you too princess.” Nick kissed her forehead, Ellie following before they walked out of the room, their conversation drifting into her room. “Why does everyone make a comment about our supposedly weird foreplay-”

Charlie was grateful as they walked away before she could hear the rest. Ick.

She sighed and dropped down onto her bed, phone in hand. She noticed a text from Morgan and smiled before laughing at her crazy best friend.

**Morgan:** _I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT._

_THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK~_

**Charlie:** _Are you drunk?_

**Morgan:** _Lil bit? but still she tasted yummy u should try it_

**Charlie:** _I think I'm good_

**Morgan:** _forgot u want my brother_

**Morgan:** _ick_

**Morgan:** _pls dont give me details when u bang him_

**Charlie:** _MORGAN! Jesus_

**Morgan** : _i dont mind being called jesus. i am pretty godlike_

**Charlie:** _...go drink some water crazy lady_

**Morgan:** _got it captain!_

Charlie put her phone down but after a few seconds picked it back up with a smirk.

**Charlie** : _So does that mean you'll be ‘Jesus’ and Johnny will be ‘God’?_

**Morgan:** _huh? why would johnny be god?_

**Charlie:** _I have a good feeling that's what I'll be calling him if I do in your words ‘bang him’_

**Morgan:** _im never going to think of you saying the words “oh my god” again without thinking of you and johnny GROSS_

**Morgan:** _wait how would u know for sure you'll be saying that?!_

**Charlie:** _Are you really forgetting that day we accidentally walked in on him changing? ;)_

**Morgan:** _i was trying to block that memory forever thanks for that._

**Morgan:** _gross_

Charlie laughed loudly as she set her phone down. She stared at it and was debating texting Johnny when she heard the doorbell ring. Frowning she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs.

She looked through the peephole and practically threw the door open when she saw who it was.

“Johnny? Didn't you have a date tonight?” She stared a little wide eyed at the medium sized fox stuffed animal in his arms that resembled Leo perfectly. “W-What-”

Johnny handed it to her, a nervous look on his face. “Happy Valentine's day.”

Charlie took it, gesturing for them to walk up to her room. She set the fox on the bed before turning back to him. “Johnny?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't have a date I- I said ‘possibly’..because it all depends on the next few minutes.”

Charlie's stomach flipped. Was what she thought really happening?

“Charlie..I know you know things have been different with us a lot lately-” She nodded. “My feelings for you..they've become so much more than what a friend should feel, I think it started when Luis came into the picture but that day when I saw you on that sidewalk crying..things suddenly became clearer. All I wanted to do was pull you into my arms and kiss any thought of that asshole away.”

She felt her breath catch. Holy shit..this really was happening, it wasn't one of her dreams.

“I'm pretty sure you have feelings for me too, and if you don't you're welcome to kick my ass hell I'll even give you one of Morgan's bats, but god I don't want to _just_ be your friend anymore Charlie. For me it's you, it's been you for a while now.”

“Johnny-” Charlie stepped in front of him, a nervous look coming across his face. She thought about what to tell him, just telling him she liked him too didn't seem enough.

Deciding, Charlie grabbed onto the front of his jacket with both hands and pulled him closer. She pressed her lips to his. Johnny right away responded, all his nerves slipping away as he gripped her waist with one hand while the other tangled in her hair. Charlie let go of his jacket and put her arms around his neck. They stood kissing for a few minutes before pulling away to breathe.

“I guess that answers things.” Johnny said with a slight chuckle.

Charlie grinned. She always was a bigger fan of actions than words.

“Sooo..was this your plan? Give me a fox then make out for the rest of the night?” She teased.

Johnny laughed. “No, I have more for the night. But it involves driving.”

Charlie ran over and grabbed her coat. “Let's go then!”

* * *

On the drive they held hands, Charlie didn't think this Valentine's day that seemed so bland would turn out to be the best she'd had, and there was more to come.

The guy she liked for a while now liked her back. Charlie wanted to actually _squeal_ and she didn't do that! She kept glancing over at him during the drive a part of her still wondering if she would be waking up at any moment. She still felt the fluttering in her stomach.

She wondered if this happiness was how her parents felt.

When they pulled up to his dorm building after a bit of a drive she raised an eyebrow at him. “You aren't getting lucky tonight buddy, so what are we doing here?”

Johnny rolled his eyes with a chuckle. They got out and started walking to the building, hands still intertwined. Charlie kept quiet until they were walking up all the steps until getting to the roof door.

“Is this where you push me off the roof to finally get rid of me?” Charlie teased.

“Oh yeah, I made out with you only just to push you to your death.”

She gave him a shove making him chuckle.

Johnny took a key out of his pocket to open the door. “I didn't steal it.” He told her, looking right at her. Charlie rolled her eyes at him answering her question before she even asked. “I have permission for all of this, so no rule breaking tonight.”

Charlie was about to tease him again when she stopped short seeing what was on the roof. Her mouth dropped.

A big white screen was placed on the tall part of the roof, ways in the back a projector that would play on the white screen, a blanket spread out in perfect distance from the screen, some of her favorite foods, pillows, and a glass of wine.

She spun around to face him.

“You- I always wanted to watch a movie on a rooftop..”

He smiled and led her to the blanket. “I know.”

As they sat down, Charlie leaned forward and kissed him. Johnny kissed her back deeply, making her head spin. God she was tempted to just spend the rest of the night kissing him, but it would be rude to let his surprise go to waste.

They slowly separated, Johnny looking at her like he wanted to forget the whole movie too making her so much more tempted.

Eventually they started the movie, eating and drinking the wine as it played. Johnny piled the pillows up behind him and laid down, Charlie curled against him with her head against his chest. She felt relaxed as ever as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Johnny?” She whispered. “For me it's you too, it has been for a while.”

Johnny pulled her tighter to him.

* * *

She tried not to smile too widely when her parents came back, smiles on their own faces and looking much more relaxed having some time to themselves and away from work.

“How was your Valentine's sweets?” Ellie asked, spotting the new fox resting on her bed.

Charlie bit the inside of her cheek. “It was pretty boring, Johnny dropped that off for me.”

Ellie smiled. “That was nice of him.”

She nodded. They had agreed not to tell anyone just yet, Morgan was the exception as she already knew and had helped Johnny plan the surprise in the first place she had found out. While they were sure their families would be happy for them, if not a bit overprotective in her dad's case, they still wanted to wait until she graduated high school which would be in around four months.

“Hey Mom?”

Ellie stopped from walking out of the room and turned back around. “Yeah?”

“After being with Dad for 21 years..has your love or happiness with each other faded at all?”

“No.” Ellie smiled softly, her look a little dreamy as she probably was thinking back to the beginning. “If anything as the years go by it only grows, I mean we aren't the same exact people we were back then but the love we have for each other, that's one thing that's never changed. I think it helped that he was my best friend before we got together, it gave us time to grow together and learn about each other without the pressure of the relationship aspect.”

Charlie nodded. “Thanks Mom.”

She noticed her mom looked as if she wanted to say something else but instead she just nodded and left.

Charlie grabbed both of her foxes and cuddled them to her chest as she laid down. Leo, her first stuffed animal given to her by Tali when she was in the hospital, and now Felix from Johnny.

Her phone vibrated with two texts and she smiled.

**Morgan:** _if he doesnt stop smiling like a doofus im smacking your boytoy with a rolling pin_

**Charlie:** _You don't have a rolling pin_

**Morgan:** _did i say rolling pin? i meant he's smacking into the pavement when i shove him out the window_

 

**Johnny:** _don't listen to Morgan whatever she texted._

Charlie snickered and took a picture of herself cuddling Felix sending it to Johnny.

It only took a second for him to reply back.

**Johnny:** _who knew you could be so adorable? kidding don't kill me_

**Johnny:** _is it wrong to be jealous of a stuffed fox?_

**Charlie** : _Aw well that sucks for you doesn't it?_

 

**Morgan:** _WHAT DID YOU DO?_

**Morgan:** _wait scratch that dont tell me, i dont need to know if you sent him a naked pic_

**Charlie:** _Why would I send him a picture of me naked with you in the same room as him?_

**Morgan:** _true..wait that means you WOULD do it!_

**Morgan:** _i taught you well grasshopper._

**Charlie:** _Bitch I taught myself_

**Morgan:** _bitch you wish_

 

**Johnny:** _Morgan is giving me the i'm about to hit you with my bat look, call you later?_

**Charlie:** _Save yourself! Ttyl :)_


End file.
